


The Son of Light

by tsukkkiii (becauseitisbitter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a little) violence, AU, Bullying, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitisbitter/pseuds/tsukkkiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he didn't hear them. And it wasn't like he didn't care. He cared a lot. But he didn't know what to do.<br/>It's not like he could do anything. Change anything. Change himself. It wouldn't help. So he did nothing. He just tried not to listen to them. Not react. His team was okay, they didn't say stuff like that. They didn't push him. They didn't laugh at him.<br/>They weren't exactly friendly, but they also didn't call him a freak.</p><p>Bullied and tormented Akaashi. Bokuto and Fukurodani that pick him up and heal him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic in which Akaashi was severely bullied during middle school (and probably also before that) and Bokuto and Fukurodani pick him up and build him up again.
> 
> I have wanted to write this for a long time, since this is a very personal piece. I always identified a lot with Akaashi and I wondered what would be if we shared the same history.  
> I was bullied for more than 8 years of my life and it was truly the most horrible time of my life. That was almost ten years ago and now I can look back at it and also talk about it because my wounds are closed and I am a very different and new person.  
> Bullying is a problem that sometimes gets not enough attention even though it can cost lives and it still remains to this day.  
> As someone who has lived through it, I want to tell you - everyone who may read this and be in such a situation - it gets better.  
> I know that phrase is thrown all over the place, but it's true. It's really true. You won't be stuck in a life full of hate and you will meet people that love you and teach you to love yourself to.  
> Hold on, don't give up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

“ _He's so weird.” “He never really talks, just in practice, it's kinda creepy.”_

_“He has always the same expression on his face.” “I know! It's like he is not interested in anything.”_

“ _He doesn't even react when you tease him.” “Oh yeah, he gets some from other guys, right?”_

_“Isn't that kind of mean?” “Why? He is asking for it.” “Yeah, exactly!”_

“ _He should just stop being so weird.” “What is his name again? Akashi?”_

_“It's Akaashi.” “Whatever. Don't care. He's annoying. His face makes me wanna push him.”_

_“Pff, do you think he still makes the same face when he is on the ground?” “Dunno, let's see.”_

_“Haha, what a weirdo.” “Hey freak, going for some volleyball?”_

_“Freak.” “Weirdo.” “Alien.” “Creep.” “Boring.”_

_“ **Loner.** ”_

 

It wasn't like he didn't hear them. And it wasn't like he didn't care. He cared a lot. But he didn't know what to do.

It's not like he could do anything. Change anything. Change himself. It wouldn't help. So he did nothing. He just tried not to listen to them. Not react. His team was okay, they didn't say stuff like that. They didn't push him. They didn't laugh at him.

They weren't exactly friendly, but they also didn't call him a freak.

They listened to him when they talked about games and practice. He was their regular setter and he did a good enough job. He wasn't a bad player, he didn't make any trouble either.

But they also didn't invite him when they went out to eat after practice or when they met on the weekend for karaoke. Akaashi didn't think they did it on purpose. They just don't even think of him, because he never had joined them. And he probably wouldn't even go if they asked him. What would he do there? He didn't have anyone to talk to. It would be weird and he wouldn't fit.

Maybe they were right. He was a loner. He maybe was boring or weird or a freak. Who knew. If anyone said it, if everyone was sure of it, then it was a common truth, wasn't it?

 

The only ones wishing him a goodbye when he graduated were his team mates. It was the first time he smiled and wished them well, too, and he regretted it because everyone stared at him like he did something strange. Maybe no one wanted to see him smile. Maybe it looked weird.

He had caught himself looking in the mirror, trying to smile and to make other expressions. They looked okay. He didn't look too weird?

Maybe he could try it in high school. He would go to Fukurodani Academy since they had a good volleyball team. He didn't get a recommendation, but his grades were good so he passed the entrance test. Volleyball had been the only constant thing he could rely on even in middle school.

 

 

**part one. rising.**

 

 

When he stepped into the gym for the first time, application in hand, he was in awe of the size of it. It was much bigger than the one from middle school. And there were much more people. Everyone was moving and buzzing and it was-

 _intimidating_.

He followed the other first years to give his slip to the captain. He was a big third year, so much bigger than he was and he wasn't even that short. But maybe it wasn't just the size, it was is presence. Everyone was big to Akaashi.

It was his turn to introduce himself and give in his application when a volleyball cut through the air between them and almost hit him in the head. He took a quick step back and looked around disoriented, figuring out what just happened.

“Oh woah, so sorry about that!!” It was such a loud voice and suddenly there was a guy standing in front of him. He was broad and big, just like his smile that was directed at him. At him? Why was he smiling at him?

“You okay right? Totes didn't mean to do that!!”

“Bokuto, you really need to watch out!”

The boy turned around to the captain and bowed two times in apology, still wearing that wide grin.

He walked past them to get the ball and then came back to get to the court again.

“Sorry again!!” he sang and ran up to some other guys who were laughing at him – no laughing _with_ him.

 

_(He turned around and yelled, “let's play sometime, too, since you just joined, right?”)_

 

They had a practice match one week later against the older players. Akaashi was the setter and the captain and the coach said that they liked how he played and it would be a good timing, since their regular setter just graduated.

After the match, the man that had almost hit him with the ball crossed under the net and ran up to him. He had been on the other team and by now he knew who he was.

Bokuto Koutarou. Wing Spiker. Ace of the team. Even top in the country.

“You were really cool! Do you want to toss to me? Like, not right now, but like after practice? Because it sounded like you could become a regular and then you would toss to me anyway so we should really practice that!”

Akaashi was yet again overwhelmed. He wanted to stay with him after practice? But yes, it was for volleyball, so it kind of made sense.

“Alright, Bokuto-san,” he answered, his voice flat and unwavering.

He just wanted to stay for volleyball.

But still.

 _But still_ , Akaashi wanted to hold onto the little detail, that he was still invited to something.

 

Classes were okay. People didn't call him weird or a freak. Yet. They didn't know him, no one really knew anyone, except of a few that may have been in middle school together. No one from his middle school went here.

After a week, the guy next to him forgot his math book and he asked Akaashi if they could share. They did and he thanked him afterwards and Akaashi tried to smile again. He didn't stare at him this time, so he probably didn't do it wrong.

 

( _“Akaashi-kun! Come sit with us for lunch. Here I got you a melon bread as a thank you for the math book!”_ )

 

It was the first time they would stay longer so Akaashi would toss to him. Bokuto was unlike anyone he had every met before. He was bright – like a light, a streak, the sun – and he was also loud. When he arrived somewhere, no one could miss it. He was everywhere. His laugh echoed through the gym and whenever Akaashi saw him – also out of practice – he was surrounded by people. Yes, he was a bright light that moths loved to fly to.

Before he even really talked to him, before he really even knew him, Akaashi admired him. Maybe he was also a moth. Or maybe he wanted to be one.

They practice for almost two hours, with little breaks in between. Bokuto talked the entire time, in between asking if he was boring to Akaashi. But how could he be? Akaashi just shook his head and listened to every word.

“So how about you?? What do you like? Well, expect of volleyball, obviously.”

Akaashi stopped in his tracks and thought about it.

“I like to read sometimes,” he admitted, his voice too quiet. He probably didn't hear him. He probably didn't even care, he just asked to be polite.

“Oooh, really! I wish I would be into reading. My Japanese grades would probably be better. What stories do you like?”

He looked at the wing spiker and he wondered if he really wanted to know all these things about him. Never did anyone ask him before. They did say he was so boring, so uninteresting, so weird.

But Bokuto looked right at him, his face showing nothing but pure interest. It was hard to remain eye contact. It always was to him, he disliked looking into other people's eyes because he never liked the way they looked at him.

But he didn't mind his eyes so much.

Bokuto even laughed with his eyes.

 

( _“Maybe you can lend me a book and I can try to read it?”_ )

 

They had their first practice match and they won. Akaashi played as the setter and he connected well with the team. Especially with Bokuto, but maybe that was because they practice together. Four times already, Akaashi was counting.

He also knew a lot about him now. He knew what music he liked, what shows he enjoyed, how many people there were in his family, what his favorite food was, that he liked to go running in the mornings on weekends because he had too much energy without practice. He also learned that Bokuto really liked owls and Akaashi said, “then it's good that your name is Bokuto.”

The ace looked at him in wonder, not understanding what the setter meant.

“Oh, you don't know? Bokuto means horned owl.”

It was amazing that these little words made this boy so happy. He was shining, so so bright, but that also fit. Because Akaashi had looked it up in the dictionary and Koutarou meant 'Big Son of Light'.

After the practice game they said they would all go and get some ramen. Akaashi stayed back in the locker room while he put away his clothes, unsure what to do. They didn't say he can come with them. Maybe it was still the same?

But then the door was opened and a hand was around his wrist.

“Akaashi, c'mon, everyone's waiting! We gonna get some ramen! Oh yeah!”

Bokuto smiled at him and Akaashi smiled back.

 

_(“You have a really nice smile, Akaashi!”)_

 

They soon would go to the Inter-High and Akaashi was nervous, but also excited. They were a strong team and they connected well. He really liked going to practice and he didn't mind classes to much.

One of their managers was in his class too and she was really nice. She ate a lot of lunch everyday which was kind of funny to him, but she seemed so happy whenever she ate. He also spent his lunch breaks with the boy sitting next to him. He had invited him ever since they shared a book.

It was nice, it was easy, they didn't call him anything yet. They always said “Good morning!” and also wished him “Good bye, see you tomorrow!” and they waved and smiled and Akaashi smiled back and never ever did they stare at him.

 

( _“Akaashi-kun, you soon have your first game, right? We'll be sure to come and cheer for you!”_ )

 

He was sick. He hadn't been sick for a long time, but it happened sometimes. It wasn't too bad. The Inter-High was still to come and he would have enough time to get better until then. He still disliked missing practice, but it couldn't be helped. His mother contacted the school and the club adviser for him and he had to stay in bed.

It was in the late afternoon when someone rang their door bell. Akaashi didn't know if his parents invited someone over.

There was a knock on his door, probably his mother and he told her to come in, but he wasn't prepared. He never would have been.

In his room _he_ came in. Bokuto Koutarou was in his room. He stood there in his room was instantly brighter.

“Akaashi! I heard you were sick! I was so worried when you weren't at practice and I didn't know why until the captain said you have a cold?”

He didn't know what to say. Why was he here? In his room?

Bokuto closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor next to his bed.

“This can't happen again, so we have to exchange numbers and then you have to text me when you can't come!”

“Text you? Why?” He couldn't understand.

“Why? Because then I won't be worried!!”

Worried? Bokuto was worried because he was sick and couldn't come to school?

Akaashi had a hard time understanding any of this. Nothing like this happened to him before. No one had cared before when he couldn't come. He wasn't even sure anyone noticed. He was never important to anyone or for anything.

“Get better soon, alright? I miss you when you are not there to toss to me!”

They exchanged numbers and Bokuto stayed for another hour. His mother brought them some tea and the entire time Bokuto smiled like he enjoyed ever second of being with him.

When he left, Akaashi looked at his phone, stared at the first contact he saved, apart from his parents.

It was so stupid, but he started to cry. Because this was the first time anyone ever missed him. Anyone ever even cared. It felt so so good and he never wanted for the feeling to go away.

 

( _“See you soon, buddy!”_ )

 

They won the first match of the Inter-High and the team said they would go out to eat again. This time Akaashi didn't hesitate in the locker room. On their way to the restaurant he walked between Konoha and Bokuto and all three (yes even himself) were talking about the past match and the one to come.

During their match, Bokuto had had one of his mood swings. It was the second one Akaashi had every witnessed.

The first time he was so shocked to see the ace like that. He had never seen Bokuto falter, never seen him stop in his tracks and he didn't know what to do. He ran some scenarios in his head and still managed to set for the other players. As he watched them, he saw that none of them seemed to be surprised by it and after ten minutes he saw how Bokuto started to get fidgety. He also noticed how the other team had forgotten about him and he dared to toss to him again and he scored and immediately he was back, just like he knew him.

Konoha explained it to him, after the match, and Akaashi came to understand. It was weird, but it made Bokuto even more real, more human. Admittedly, he had thought he was ever-shining and perfect, but now he knew that even the strong wing spiker had his up and downs.

Bokuto was amazing.

After some time at the restaurant, Bokuto told Akaashi to come out with him, he wanted to tell him something.

They stepped out into the slightly chilly even air in spring and Bokuto turned around to him and raised his arm. At first he thought in horror that Bokuto would push him, like they used to do it in middle school. But his arm stayed raised and Bokuto grinned at him and Akaashi understood and he gave his first high five in his life.

 

( _“We are the best team, Akaashi! We are partners!”_ )

 

It had been too peaceful, he knew. Nothing could stay like that.

He didn't see them at first, but then he heard them.

“Holy shit, isn't that Akaashi?!” “Who?” “You know, that weirdo from middle school”

Akaashi closed his eyes and picked up his pace, his hand tightening the grip on his bag. _Please leave me alone. Please go away. Please, please, please._

“Akaashi! Buddy! Long time no see!”

He was pulled back by his shoulder and forced to face his old classmates. His head was lowered and he fixed his eyes onto the ground, making sure not to show any emotions on his face. _Please, please, leave me alone._

“Still didn't change, huh! Ha, you're still so weird.”

Their laughter was so bizarre and and it took so much self-control not to start crying. _Please, please, go away._

“Hey, look at me when I am talking with you!”

He knew it was coming before it even happened. He felt the force pushing him away. His legs felt weak and he fell onto his back, still not looking at them.

“God, your face still pisses me off so much, fucking freak.”

A freak, yes, a freak. He was a freak, he almost forgot, but how could he? It was common truth.

They left after six minutes and twentytwo seconds.

His nose was bleeding and when they were gone, he started to cry.

 

He had washed his face, but the bruise was still there. His eye still turning blue and swollen. _A freak._

When he entered the gym for morning practice the next day, he held his head low. It didn't work.

“Hey, hey, he- huh?! Akaashi?!”

It was Bokuto and his alarmed voice also got the attention of the rest of the team. They all came closer and Akaashi felt the panic rise in him. _No, don't look at it, don't look at me._

“What the hell happened?” Sarukui asked when he arrived and saw Akaashi's face.

“It's nothing. I fell really unfortunately yesterday. It looks pretty bad, but it's nothing serious,” Akaashi said, his face neutral. His teammates eyed him some more and it was hell. He had to tell them again and then again until they just nodded, but they didn't say anything.

Bokuto's eyes lingered the longest.

“If you say so, Akaashi.”

He took his time after practice and then walked home alone. The others wanted to get some meat buns, but Akaashi told them he wanted to go home. They let him. (Maybe they were relieved?)

He didn't know what he did, why this happened, but this time he saw them before they did.

It was still too late and he couldn't turn around.

“Ah, would you look at that? Here you are again, Akaashi!”

_No, no, no._

“Don't tell me you go to Fukurodani Academy? Not bad, freak.”

_No, no, no._

“Hey, I am talking with you, rude fuck.”

A hand hand on his arm. He hoped they wouldn't hurt it, they still had matches soon, he couldn't get seriously hurt now.

He didn't see him coming, even though he is so bright.

“You better lot go of his arm before I make you.”

He knew that voice, he knew it so well, but he had never heard it like that. So mad, furious. Those eyes, that gold, it was so cold.

“What did you say?”

“I told you,” Bokuto stepped between them and pulled away that grip that had held Akaashi in place. “to let go.”

He stood before his two old classmates, strong and way bigger than them. They must have realized too, but they didn't budge.

“What? Are you seriously standing up for that guy? That weirdo?”

“Akaashi, could it be? You made a friend? Shut the fuck up!”

Bokuto grabbed one of the guys by the collar and he gasped and stared up to silver haired boy in shock.

“Did you do that? To his face, was that you?”

The other guy didn't answer immediately and his companion tried to come at him and Akaashi wanted to cry out, wanted to help, but he was frozen in place, unable to move even one bit.

Bokuto shoved the one guy away still without letting go of the other.

“I asked you a fucking question. Did you do that?”

He nodded and that was enough.

Bokuto kneed him in the stomach and let him fall into the floor now, glaring at both of them.

“If you come close to him again, I will end you. No one gets away with hurting my friends. And trust me, I am won't be alone. You will have to fight a volleyball team with over thirty members, remember that.”

They looked up at Bokuto, who stood there, still with that unfamiliar and plainly dangerous expression on his face.

They got up and left and everything got quite.

Bokuto turned around to him and Akaashi was afraid that he would be on the receiving end of that look now, but it wasn't like that. That look was gone. Instead he saw worry (again!) and then there was a smile. It wasn't the usual full-face grin. It was small, but it meant everything to Akaashi.

Akaashi couldn't hold it in anymore and he broke down, his knees buckling and his eyes tearing up.

He never touched the ground because Bokuto stepped forward and caught him, pulling him close in a hug and Akaashi cried into his chest.

 

( _“I won't let anyone hurt you. Because we are partners. We are friends.”_ )

 

It was after nationals that Akaashi knew, for sure, that Bokuto was his best friend.

They started to have lunch together sometimes, they walked home together to the station, sometimes stayed out and went shopping or ate some ramen.

On the weekends they visited each other and sometimes they played volleyball. They stayed longer for practice until Akaashi was sure he could toss to him with his eyes closed. Sometimes he even had to tell him “No,” and he knew it was alright, even though Bokuto was sulking. He knew so many many things about Bokuto and he still wanted to know more.

On the holidays they went to the beach with the team and they played volleyball of course and swam and fooled around in the water before almost collapsing in the bath later.

Bokuro kept texting him uncountable times every day, sending him pictures and stories and asking him about his day.

 

( _“Bokuto-san?” “Huh.” “Thank you.”_ )

 

 

**part 2. falling.**

 

 

It was in summer when he first met Nekoma. They were a very lively team, apart from their libero and setter and he found that he got along very well with Kenma who was quiet and somehow he thought they had something in common.

When they arrived at the training camp, Bokuto left Akaashi's side and ran towards a tall, black-haired guy, hugging him and they both laughed and hollered all over the place. Konoha next to him laughed and rolled his eyes, explaining that Bokuto and Kuroo were really good friends that knew each other for some time. Akaashi watched them from afar.

The first camp was just over the weekend, but they still played a lot of matches and the penalties for losing were rough.

Akaashi realized that he had underestimated Nekoma. Kenma wasn't powerful, but he was very smart. Their team connected very well and it was hard to score sometimes. Bokuto had two mood swings, since Kuroo blocked many of his attacks, while smugly grinning. Akaashi didn't know if he liked Kuroo.

During dinner, Bokuto sat down next to Kuroo and he told Akaashi to come, too, but after yesterday, when he found that he could not take part in their conversations, he passed and sat down with his team.

He could talk to them very easily, it wasn't a problem. They still were joking around and having fun, but it was somehow not as loudly as usual. At least he thought it was suffocatingly quiet.

Akaashi realized that night that he had come to think of Bokuto as something natural now, something that was just by his side. But of course, Bokuto was the big son of light and Akaashi was just a moth and he had the feeling that Kuroo wasn't.

 

( _Bokuto-san, you are so unreachable._ )

 

They were sitting down in the bus back home after the first training camp had ended.

Akaashi found a seat in the very back and he pulled out a book he had brought with him, even though the way wasn't that long. He had just opened it, when someone sat down next to him with a big “oomph” and then a sigh and then he found a head on his shoulder.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto had closed his eyes and said nothing, apparently intending to sleep here now.

“Bokuto-san, it's really warm.”

“Pleeease, Akaashi. I am really exhausted and your shoulder is after all the best one.”

His shoulder was the best?

Akaashi bit down on his lower lip. Ever since him and Bokuto became friends, he started to become more oral about things. He had started to tell Bokuto when he needed to stop doing certain things. He started to point out things to the team, when he noticed them. He had started to make remarks during lunch when he was sitting with his classmates. At first it was just one or two in a week. It became gradually more. By now, he felt comfortable doing it when he was with people he knew.

“Isn't Kuroo's shoulder even better?”

_He shouldn't have said that. No, why did he say that._

“Hah? Kuroo? Nah, he is cool and all, but you,” Bokuto raised his head and looked at Akaashi now, his face close to his. “you are still the very best.”

He places his head down again, but he still saw Akaashi's little smile, but that was okay.

Akaashi leaned his head down onto the other boy's and forgot all about his book.

 

( _You are the best, too, Bokuto-san._ )

 

It was the second training camp when they all came together again, this time for an entire week.

The sun was unforgiving and Akaashi wanted to break down during one of the punishments.

They fortunately changed them to something indoors, before anyone collapsed.

But they didn't loose too much, luckily. They were a very good team after all.

They took an ice cream break on the second day and Bokuto had brought one for Akaashi, too, so they sat down outside and Bokuto put his head on his shoulder again, because it had become a habit by now. Akaashi didn't mind. He liked it. Even if they were both sweaty and even if it was too hot.

Bokuto has generally started to touch him more.

Whenever they walked together, he would throw his arm over his shoulder. When they sat down in their rooms Bokuto would sometimes start playing with his hand or trace the lines and two times they even ended up holding hands, fingers intervened. Those two times Akaashi had noticed how fast his heart was beating, even though the movies they watched weren't that exciting.

When they were at practice, he sometimes felt Bokuto's hand on his back when he approached him, and it stayed there until he finished talking or until he left again. Sometimes he didn't leave, sometimes they went together and then his hand would slowly slip away and their hands would brush and those places would be hot and burning and he couldn't forget it.

Akaashi knew why he felt like that when Bokuto touched him. He wasn't stupid. But he also knew that he couldn't say it out loud. Because Bokuto probably didn't feel like that and he would find it weird and he never, ever, ever wanted for the other boy to think he was weird. It would break him.

 

( _I could touch you all day long._ )

 

“You don't wanna tell Bokuto how feel about him?”

Akaashi froze when he heard Kuroo's words and he turned around to the taller boy.

It was in the evening and everyone got ready for bed already. Most people were either still in the bath or in their futons and Akaashi was on his way to the latter.

“What to you mean?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and stepped closer, while Akaashi didn't move and also didn't change his expression either. He was good at that; not showing what he was thinking.

“Alright... it's none of my business, but I am pretty sure Bokuto feels the same.” And with that he walked past him and Akaashi watched him go.

It wasn't possible, right? Bokuto was already his best friend, it was already more than he ever deserved.

 

( _I'd like to tell you, but I am so scared._ )

 

They were sitting in Bokuto's room on the Friday after the camp. They have been back for a week already, but Akaashi still felt it in every single one of his muscles, but it wasn't just a bad feeling.

Akaashi was reading a book, while Bokuto had his head on his lap and he was just about to turn the page, when Bokuto gripped his hand.

“Not yet, I'm not done yet!”

Akaashi looked down to him in wonder and only now he realized that Bokuto had been reading along. An overwhelming feeling of fondness rushed through him while he waited for his best friend to finish and he watched his lips that were silently wording what he was reading. He wondered what they felt like. He wanted to touch them so much.

“Okay, I'm good, you can go.”

Akaashi didn't. He still stared down to Bokuto and after some seconds he also looked up to him, probably wondering what was going on.

“Akaashi?”

His eyes were so golden, so shining, he loved them so much.

Akaashi slowly let one of his hands wander down from the book down to Bokuto's face and his palms touched the boy's cheek. Bokuto kept looking at him. He didn't say anything, didn't move, just kept looking, although his cheeks were redder than before. It was so lovely.

“Bokuto-san....” he bit down on his lips again, he always did it when he was about to voice something he would never have even considered a few months ago.

“Can I touch your lips?”

Bokuto nodded, not breaking eye contact and Akaashi's fingertips wandered over to those lips, lips he had wanted to feel so desperately.

They were warm and soft under his tips and he felt the wing spiker exhale and it tickled his skin.

Akaashi put the book away and at the same time Bokuto raised his head, standing up and turning around to him and just like that they reached out to each other and they lips collided and what a mess it was because none of them knew what they were doing. But that didn't matter. They just pressed themselves against each other because it just wasn't close enough, nothing would ever be enough. Akaashi wanted to burn in Bokuto's light.

They parted after some time, their breaths heavy. Bokuto's hands were cupping his face and Akaashi felt himself shaking.

“Akaashi, you are so beautiful.”

He looked into that glimmering gold and he only saw sincerity, like always. Because this boy was always genuine and he loved it so, so much.

Akaashi was a ruin and Bokuto held him together, with his hands, with his laughter, his words, and his eyes that looked at him like he was a flawless creation. But it was Bokuto that had molded him to the person he was now.

Akaashi kissed him again.

 

“ _I love you so much.”_

 

Bokuto looked down to the sleeping boy next to him. He traced his cheek with the tip of his nose, taking in his scent. It was ruined by pained memories, sweat, and some kind of tragedy, but it was the most intoxicating thing he knew. How much he wanted to trace all over him, playing wanderer with him as his landscape, his route, and get lost on the way.

 

Hoping to never find his way back.

 


End file.
